Nigromante
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: La soledad vaga silenciosa entre la melancolía y el tormento, pero cuando el dolor sobrepasa el límite, la locura se abraza al absurdo cotidiano para reclamarle a la muerte lo que por derecho es propio.
1. Mejor es la muerte que una vida amarga

Disclaimer:

Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime).

Advertencias:

_AU_

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Ino se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito, por mucho, la entereza que ha mostrado en el manga creo que es suficiente para que la ame y la explote como personaje._

_Deberían leer Monsters Are Us de HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS si tienen dudas respecto a esta trama, solo eso diré._

Dedicatorias:

_Para HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS y los lectores de Monsters Are Us._

* * *

**Nigromante**

La soledad vaga silenciosa entre la melancolía y el tormento, pero cuando el dolor sobrepasa el límite, la locura se abraza al absurdo cotidiano para reclamarle a la muerte lo que por derecho es propio.

* * *

**Mejor es la muerte que una vida amarga, el descanso eterno que enfermedad permanente**

**Eclesiástico 30:17**

— ¡No! ¡No está muerta! ¡Mamá, yo la vi! ¡No la arrolló el auto! ¡La subieron en él!

Ino gritaba todo lo que podía, daba patadas al aire y pudo haber dado también manotazos si no fuera porque Shikamaru la sostenía con fuerza.

—Ino, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. — decía el chico — ¡Chōji! ¡Haz algo!

El aludido se prestó para sujetarla por las piernas para subirla a su habitación. La muchacha gimoteo y, por primera vez, desde que habían dado la noticia sobre la muerte de su mejor amiga, lloró. Su madre, con su gesto eternamente entristecido caminó detrás de ellos, Shikamaru había conseguido dejarla sobre la cama, pero ella ya no hacía nada por luchar, se había hecho un ovillo abrazada a una almohada.

— ¡No está muerta! — repetía, cada vez con menos fuerza.

—Yo me haré cargo, Shikamaru, Chōji, queridos. Supongo que nos veremos más tarde en la casa Haruno…— dijo la Señora Yamanaka sentándose en la cama y acariciando la larga cabellera rubia de su hija.

—Sí, supongo. — respondió Shikamaru metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Hasta luego.

—Ino… si necesitas algo… llámanos. — agregó Chōji mientras empujaba a Shikamaru para salir de la habitación.

Quedaron solas madre e hija.

—El señor sabe cuándo llamarnos, ella era joven, sí, pero ha sido tomada la decisión y no se puede hacer nada para cambiarla…

Ino giró un poco, con los ojos hinchados y acuosos, su madre no la miraba a ella aunque continuaba acariciándola, estaba viendo un punto indefinido de la alfombra, quizás pensando en su padre quien había muerto hacía varios años en un accidente de auto.

Ella no podía recordar que su madre fuese más alegre, pero desde entonces había momentos en los que sus pensamientos se perdían y, aunque a veces parecía que llevaba una conversación perfectamente normal, no estaba realmente presente, como en ese momento en que pudo dilucidar que la madre de Sakura estaría mucho peor, porque ella había perdido una amiga, pero la señora Haruno había perdido a su hija.

Se incorporó con cuidado para no sobresaltar a su madre y se limpió los ojos.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme a ver a la señora Haruno? — preguntó, haciéndola reaccionar.

—Sí, es lo mas apropiado… debemos cambiarnos…

La casa Haruno estaba al final de la cuadra en el mismo barrio. Así se habían conocido cuando niñas, jugando en la calle con aros de colores y cometas de peces dorados. Era una casa sencilla pero con todas las comodidades que el bien remunerado empleo de la doctora Mebuki Haruno podía proporcionar, aunando eso a la pensión alimenticia que debía proveer su exesposo hasta que Sakura cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Sakura nunca le dijo el motivo exacto por el que sus padres se separaron, tan solo recordaba que un día, Mebuki Haruno sacó al jardín todas las pertenencias de su marido en bolsas de basura y que él las recogió arrojándolas en la parte posterior de una desvalijada camioneta. Después de eso nunca volvió, ni Sakura lo visitaba aunque recibía una llamada suya en su cumpleaños que no llegaba más allá de los saludos formales y la felicitación.

Sin embargo, ese hombre, que era ya un desconocido, estaba en la casa Haruno, de pie junto a la puerta fumando un cigarrillo en compañía de un profesor de la escuela. Ino los miró por un momento, pero enseguida perdió el interés apenas pudo ver a la doctora Haruno derrumbada en el sillón de la sala de estar.

La señora Nara y la señora Akimichi ya estaban ahí, una a cada lado de la mujer sin decir nada, pero sirviendo de apoyo aunque no eran realmente íntimas amigas.

—Señora Haruno…— habló suavemente la madre de Ino extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a la mujer que apenas pudo corresponder el gesto.

—Oh, Alessia. — sollozó llamándola por su nombre de pila que casi nadie usaba; — ¡Mi Sakura! — estalló en lágrimas nuevamente sin que nadie se lo reprochara.

Ino examinó el lugar, había cambiado muy poco a como se encontraba normalmente el sitio, no se había hecho un gran acondicionamiento para el funeral y lo único diferente era un altar con una fotografía de Sakura que ella había tomado haciéndole algunos retoques que consideró pertinentes para poder actualizar su página personal de redes sociales, o lo que era más certero en realidad, poder abrir una en la esperanza de levantar su miserable posición dentro de la escala social, al menos en la escuela.

Estaba sonriente, con el cabello suelto, el rostro en tres cuartos para disimular lo ridículamente delgada que era y un fleco en dos secciones que disimulaba el ancho total de la frente. Le editó el brillo de la nariz que siempre se le hacía y bajó la intensidad del rosa de su cabello.

—Se suponía que me ibas a pasar el trabajo final de Historia. — susurró.

—Supongo que ahora debo hacerlo yo.

Ino giró encontrándose con Shikamaru que iba de la mano de su novia, una chica un poco mayor que él pero nadie notaba eso en realidad. Ella inclinó la cabeza dando sus condolencias, pues estaba bien enterada de la relación de ambas chicas.

—Gracias, Temari-san. Vas a tener que trabajar mucho este año, Shikamaru-chan. — respondió Ino intentando sonreír pero sin conseguirlo.

—Debo ver a la señora Haruno. — se excusó el muchacho para retirarse dejándola sola de nuevo frente a aquella fotografía. Lo siguió con la mirada, pero enseguida regresó su atención al altar. Un momento después, su madre llegó junto a ella haciendo la señal de la cruz que ella misma imitó, pero nadie más, principalmente porque eran ellas dos las únicas personas en toda la ciudad que profesaban la religión cristiana.

La señora Yamanaka empezó una oración en voz baja. Aunque Sakura no pertenecía a su religión, era de la idea de que no por ello no rezaría por su alma. No tardaron demasiado, Ino pronto no soportó estar ahí y arrastró a su madre de regreso a su propia casa, para enseguida encerrarse en su habitación.

Una rutina se formó a partir de ese día en la casa Yamanaka, por una semana después de que la cerraran la tienda a las siete de la noche, las dos rezaban en la sala de estar. Su madre conducía las oraciones ayudada de un libro de desgastadas páginas escritas en italiano y un rosario de cuentas de perla de rio y plata. Cuando terminaban, bebían una taza de té, Ino se encerraba en su habitación y su madre continuaba rezando, esa vez por su padre, como lo había hecho sin falta todos los días desde hacía doce años cuando ocurrió el accidente que se llevó a su esposo.

— ¡Ino! — grito Chōji desde el jardín mirando en dirección a la ventana que sabía era el dormitorio de su amiga; — ¡Shikamaru quiere vernos! ¡¿Por qué no contestas el móvil?!

La puerta de la casa se abrió e Ino salió tan pobremente arreglada que parecía otra persona.

—Sí contesté. — dijo acomodando una bolsa sobre su hombro.

Chōji no pudo evitar arquear las cejas con tristeza. La muerte de Sakura la había golpeado profundamente, tanto que quienes alguna vez la llamaron superflua no podían sino agachar la mirada cuando se la encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela.

Caminaron juntos y en silencio hasta un pequeño restaurante donde solían verse de vez en cuando. Ahí estaban precisamente Shikamaru y Temari, tan solo esperándoles para poder entrar.

Ya era tarde y el sol moría entre los altos edificios de la pequeña ciudad, el corazón de Ino se comprimió dolorosamente al ver a Shikamaru, pero era una sensación a la que ya estaba acostumbrada y la había reconocido desde que presentó a Temari como su novia. Pero siempre supo que enamorarse de su mejor amigo no podía acarrear nada bueno y como nunca dijo nada, hacerlo cuando una chica bonita, inteligente y capaz de obligarle a moverse de la comodidad de su cama para ayudarla a hacer una mudanza desde Suna, era peor idea todavía.

No comieron nada de la carta principal en realidad, se limitaron a pasar directo a los postres y café.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Temari sonriendo; — ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza.

—No soy muy bueno para dar discursos así que iré directo al punto, aunque no sé que tan buena idea ahora con todo lo de Sakura y eso, pero son mis amigos… y quiero que primero me prometan que no van a hacer un escándalo. ¿Pueden?

Los tres asintieron. Shikamaru, sin embargo, solo respiró profundamente mientras que Ino sentía que su pecho iba a estallar por los golpes de su corazón.

—El tratamiento no funcionó. — dijo torciendo la boca ante el silencio absoluto que se hizo en la mesa; —… Pues solo quedan cuidados paliativos, supongo… yo… bueno, mamá quiere que deje la escuela, quiere hacer varias cosas antes de… es una tontería, va a quedar a medias el proyecto final de química, no tengo nada en realidad, pero pensaba trabajar en él este fin de semana… que problema… pero supongo… supongo que…

No pudo terminar.

Nadie decía nada, Ino se mordía los labios y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no quería gritar porque se lo había prometido, igual que Chōji que repentinamente había perdido el apetito y solo trozaba el pastel con el tenedor moviendo la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no fuera capaz de ello.

Temari, sin embargo, no lloraba, aunque también estaba callada parecía más molesta que afectada, aún así, pudo levantar el rostro para ver a Shikamaru que permanecía expectante. Ella sonrió como hacía pocas veces dado su carácter reservado, y apretó su mano.

—Lamento informarte que no te dejaré desperdiciar las mañanas durmiendo.

Shikamaru correspondió el gesto con aire ofendido.

— ¿No puede uno tener un poco de paz?

Ella se inclinó hacia él para besarlo y se puso de pie tomándolo de la mano.

Estaban por pedir la cuenta cuando la puerta fue abierta intempestivamente. Escucharon a la camarera gritar y después una ola de pánico se apoderó del lugar.

— ¡Qué nadie se mueva! — grito un hombre vestido completamente de negro apuntando una enorme arma en todas direcciones. Enseguida entraron otros dos, igualmente armados y un cuarto que llevaba un saco negro en el que empezó a demandar que se pusiera el dinero y joyas de todos los presentes, incluyendo por supuesto, el de la caja registradora.

Todos los presentes obedecieron tan rápido como les fue posible, todos excepto uno. Un hombre de unos veintitantos que iba a acompañado de su novia, y fuese por la razón que fuese, empezó a demandar la retirada de los recién llegados como si con ellos los asaltantes fuesen simplemente a desistir de sus planes, ofreciendo una disculpa y retirándose.

—Oye, no hagas cosas estúpidas, son cuatro y tres están armados, deja que esto salga bien. — dijo Shikamaru tratando inútilmente de calmarlo.

— ¡La sociedad no debe rendirse ante las demandas de un grupo de delincuentes! — vociferó el otro.

En cuestión de segundos lo que empezó como una discusión verbal fue intensificándose, y aunque todo el efectivo se encontraba ya en el saco, un único disparo se escuchó.

Ino gritó tan fuerte que fue capaz de asustar a los delincuentes que se marcharon enseguida aprovechando la confusión que se había generado. La joven cayó de rodillas apoyando las manos en la herida sangrante del pecho de Shikamaru que apenas podía producir algo como un gemido debido a su propia sangre que escapaba por la boca.

Temari sostuvo en una mano el teléfono con la llamada a emergencias y la otra enlazada a su novio que permanecía con la mirada fija en el techo.

—Menos mal… esto ha sido más rápido de lo que esperaba…

—Shikamaru eres un idiota. — chilló Temari.

Él sonrió, nadie supo porqué, pero el agarre de su mano se desvaneció dejando lánguida su mano.

Ino sintió una palpitación en su cabeza, como si todo el mundo pusiera una pausa en el transcurrir del tiempo, sin sonido más allá de un pitido largo y angustiante. Vio algo como un último suspiro, pasó los dedos por los labios entreabiertos del muchacho y notó algo escapando, era blanco y tibio, voló enredándose en sus dedos, subiendo por su brazo hasta su cuello. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y después… solo obscuridad. Se había desmayado.

Cuando despertó estaba en su casa. Su madre, vestida de pulcro negro y con el omnipresente rosario entre los dedos, estaba a su lado. Trató de calmarla en cuanto pudo tener un recuerdo de lo que había sucedido antes de perder el sentido, pero el doctor, que también estaba en su habitación, terminó por aplicarle un sedante vía hipodérmica, sintió que se desvanecía de nuevo pero pudo escuchar que el hombre daba indicaciones sobre algunos antidepresivos que debía tomar por los siguientes meses y que quizás no podría asistir al funeral de Shikamaru a la mañana siguiente…

Tuvo sueños intermitentes, todos sobre Shikamaru, escenas de su vida desde que lo había conocido, obligada a convivir con él porque sus padres eran mejores amigos desde niños, hasta su tiempo como compañero de estudios, en el que pasaban cada tarde haciendo la tarea juntos, ya fuera en la casa Yamanaka o en la casa Nara.

No fue sino hasta que murió su padre que pensó en él como en un amigo, quizás porque estuvo con ella sin decirle frases rebuscadas sobre que debía ser fuerte o que saldrían juntos de esa ya que su padre también había sido víctima del fatal accidente. Tan solo estuvo ahí, y siempre fue así… con el tiempo fue que concluyó que estaba enamorada, tanto como podía estarlo una chica de catorce años.

—Shikamaru…— sollozaba de tanto en tanto.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar ¡¿En qué clase de mundo enfermo dos chicos mueren así como así?! ¡¿Y qué probabilidades había de que fueran sus dos mejores amigos?!

Consiguió despertar tras haber luchado con el efecto del sedante, pero sentía su cuerpo entumecido. Se giró como pudo sobre su hombro y lloró poniéndose la almohada en la cara para no hacer ruido, su madre no estaba con ella, así que bien podría estar durmiendo o rezando, en cualquiera de los dos casos lo que verdaderamente deseaba, era estar sola.

_Ino…_

Permaneció quieta, consiguiendo guardar silencio.

— ¿Shikamaru? — preguntó al aire por más estúpido que pudiera parecer, por tan solo un instante, creyó haber escuchado su voz.

_Ino…_

Se puso de pie, llevaba puesto un pijama de franela que odiaba pero no podía descartar porque era un regalo de su abuela en Italia, aunque en ese momento lo que llevaba puesto no le importaba. El pulso de su corazón se aceleró, su mente le decía que era una estupidez, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir de la casa.

_Ino…_

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, afuera llovía y no lo había notado, aunque tampoco era como si le interesara demasiado.

_Ino…_

Abrió la puerta sintiendo la lluvia fría chocar contra su rostro tibio por el llanto y el tiempo de encierro. La ansiedad crecía cada vez más, así que sin zapatos salió al jardín.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto la de las farolas de la calle, la lluvia difuminaba todo, incluso la débil luz amarillenta, pero incluso así, pudo distinguir una figura acercándose por la acera.

Caminaba encorvado, lento, casi torpe y aunque el sentido común debiera indicarle que tenía que alejarse de ahí lo antes posible, no podía evitar el sentirse irremediablemente atraída por salir a su encuentro. Completamente empapada, empezaba a temblar de frio o quizás de miedo cuando, a medida que aquella figura se acercaba más, tomaba un increíble parecido con…

— ¿Shika… maru?

El muchacho levanto el rostro, pálido como la cera de una vela. Sus ojos, antes solo enmarcados por una expresión permanente de pereza, tenían un aire ausente, los labios morados, el traje con el que fue preparado para la ceremonia de cremación completamente pegado al cuerpo por culpa de la lluvia.

—Ino…— dijo en voz queda.

— ¿Shikamaru? — volvió a preguntar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Yo… no sé… esto es un sueño…

—Tu… me llamaste… podía escuchar tu voz… y vine…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_De verdad deberían leer Monsters Are Us, trataré de no hacer que se me pierdan, pero podría ayudar mucho. Creo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Pero ahora que ha muerto

**Pero ahora que ha muerto. ¿Para qué ayunar? ¿Podré yo hacerle volver? Yo voy a él, pero él no volverá a mí.**

**Samuel 12:23**

La mañana era fría, pero el sol consiguió asomarse por entre las nubes grises que habían quedado rezagadas en la tormenta. Con las cortinas cerradas apenas podía verse más que el marco de débil luz al otro lado de la ventana. Poco a poco la temperatura se elevó lentamente y para cuando Ino finalmente pudo abrir los ojos encontrando su reloj despertador sobre la mesa de noche, era casi el medio día, pero no tenía apuro por levantarse, se sentía entumida y trató de agazaparse más entre las cobijas, sin embargo, había algo que las mantenía como enredadas, jaló con fuerza y fue consiente del peso extra que estaba a su espalda.

Aturdida, se giró…

La señora Yamanaka había salido para comprar las cosas de la cena y los medicamentos con la receta que había dejado el médico, de haber salido tan solo cinco minutos después, habría escuchado el grito de su hija. Pero en la solitaria casa no había nadie más que prestase atención a lo ocurrido.

Cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra y como pudo se arrastró hasta el armario sin dejar de gritar, no prestó atención al pijama sucio o a sus pies llenos de lodo seco, solamente mantenía los ojos muy fijos en el cuerpo que yacía inmóvil sobre su cama. Se detuvo un instante para jadear pero apenas pudo, volvió a gritar.

—Que problemático…— susurró aquél cuerpo que debiera estar sin vida y cremado para recibir las ceremonias fúnebres.

Vio cómo se incorporaba con lentitud exasperante, se llevó una mano a la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo, giró la cabeza y sus ojos siempre carentes de vivacidad, se encontraban más hundidos, más vacíos; eran los ojos de un muerto, tenían que serlo, no había duda de ello porque ese chico fue asesinado frente a sus ojos.

—Por favor, solo cálmate — dijo, con una voz aunque suave, fría y hueca.

— ¡Tú!

Hizo ademán de levantarse extendiendo una mano hacia ella pero Ino volvió a gritar.

— ¡No te muevas! — chilló con todas sus fuerzas intentando retroceder más, pero las puertas del armario se lo impedían. Sin embargo, él se quedó completamente inmóvil, con la cabeza caída cual muñeco, el mismo brazo extendido y las rodillas flexionadas sobre la cama. Con esa imagen, la garganta irritada y pensamientos confusos, Ino se desmayó.

Con los golpes en la puerta y la voz de su madre empezó a volver en sí.

—Por favor, cielo, tienes que comer, abre.

Parpadeó con dificultad, ahora la luz que enmarcaba las cortinas era rojiza, el atardecer había llegado acompañado de un agradable calor. La casa estaba sumida en el silencio, pese a que su madre ya había regresado, era tal la solemnidad de sus movimientos, que no era fácil saber que estaba ahí a menos que, como en ese momento, hablara. Pero ¿Por qué la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro? Nunca lo ponía, no era necesario.

—Ino…

Se incorporó con lentitud, tratando de recordar porqué no estaba en la cama, las escenas regresaron a su mente, y por primera vez reparó en algo que debió haber notado antes: sus pies y el pantalón sucio de lodo. Entonces pudo recordar su salida nocturna. Presa aún del miedo levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Ino? Baja por favor.

—Sí… ya voy mamá… solo quiero bañarme.

Consiguió incorporarse aún con los ojos cerrados.

"_No hay nada."_

Lo que estaba sucediendo era algo completamente imposible, inaudito en todos los sentidos, pero aún en su terror podía recordar que fue _él_ quien llego diciendo que estaba ahí porque ella lo había llamado. Caminando hacia atrás, sin abrir los ojos, consiguió llegar hasta la puerta saliendo al pasillo cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar.

Corrió encerrándose en el cuarto de baño y abrió las llaves del agua aún temblando.

Quizás todo era solo una ilusión, había escuchado decir al médico que serían días muy difíciles para ella, quizás era solo eso, porque los muertos no regresaban por mucho que se llorara por ellos. Sintió que unas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y se metió a la regadera dejando que el agua caliente intentara calmarla.

El lodo desapareció pronto, se lavó el pelo con menos esmero a como lo hubiera hecho otros días, pero algo en el tacto áspero y descuidado la conmovió, nunca se hubiera imaginado que debería tener que recurrir a un corte por maltrato, enseguida se rió por aquél pensamiento.

Imaginó que tendría que aceptar la visita con el psicólogo, se había rehusado porque firmemente creía que no era necesario, pero haber imaginado a Shikamaru durmiendo a su lado ya era demasiado, incluso para ella misma. Para cuando hubo terminado de limpiarse, salió de regreso a su habitación, puso la mano sobre en la manilla de la puerta y tomó aire.

"_No está ahí."_

Entró.

El frío en cada uno de los poros de su piel paralizó sus músculos, hubiera gritado de nuevo pero sus labios permanecieron sellados.

—No grites…

El susurro era perfectamente claro, tan reconocible: perezoso, grave, precavido para que nadie más escuchara. Pero no se movía, estaba en la misma posición que ella recordaba, intentando incorporarse pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Las piernas le temblaron y cayó sobre sus rodillas en alfombra, temblando casi exageradamente.

—Es imposible…

—Lo sé… lo sé… pero de verdad, necesito que no grites, y que no te desmayes otra vez.

Ino empezó a abrir la boca, signo inequívoco de que haría lo primero.

— ¡Ino, por favor! — suplicó con los dientes apretados —O si no, Iruka-sensei se enterará de lo que en realidad pasó con su auto.

La joven cerró la boca enseguida, pensaba en algo como "Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado", y casi rió por ello.

—Tú no… — intentó decir.

—No sé que pasó… sé como llegué aquí, estoy seguro de que era tu voz la que me llamaba y recorrí el camino hasta aquí.

—Yo no… no hay manera.

El chico permanecía inmóvil en esa extraña posición, pero no era la quietud lo que mantenía incómodo el ambiente, sino todo lo que sucedía en realidad.

Ino se puso de pie, sacó ropa de su armario y se dispuso a cambiarse ignorando la situación, respiraba con dificultad, el temblor no había desaparecido, por el contrario, parecía incrementarse a medida que iba colocándose la ropa.

—Cielo santo, no hagas eso frente a mi.

No hubo respuesta alguna, no quería aceptar que estaba ahí, con un conjunto deportivo violeta bajó las escaleras, su madre la esperaba en el comedor. En su lugar de la mesa, frente al plato de sopa había un vaso con agua y tres pastillas alineadas.

—Es el medicamento que te ha recetado el doctor — dijo invitándola a sentarse.

Así lo hizo y se introdujo las pastillas una tras otra, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Dieron gracias por los alimentos y cenaron en silencio, no obstante, algo había en la mujer mayor que resultaba inquietante, algo que parecía querer decir pero no se convencía de hacerlo, algo que la incomodaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó mientras le cambiaba el plato por otro con un filete de pescado asado con ensalada.

—Todo lo que ha pasado… he pensado mucho en ello yo también.

Bajó la mirada ¿Quién podía ignorar lo que acontecía?

La mujer acarició su cabello acercando la cabeza de su hija hacia ella, después se inclinó y le besó la frente.

—Debemos ser fuertes, porque los vivos debemos seguir, nos encontraremos todos en el reino del Señor.

Comió con desgana, y el postre apenas consiguió dejarle el sabor dulzón del chocolate.

Una vez que terminaron, su madre le preguntó si la acompañaría durante los rezos, era una pregunta extraña, cuando era pequeña la obligaba y con el tiempo se volvió una costumbre por la que ni siquiera preguntaba ya.

Las palabras salían de su boca con naturalidad, tantas veces había hecho ya la oración por los muertos que incluso dormida podría repetirla. Sin embargo, en esos momentos en que sus pensamientos se debatían entre aceptar una extraña realidad o resignarse a que se trataba de una fantasía, empezaron a tener un significado diferente.

Llegaron a la parte final y su madre, ceremoniosamente cerró el libro dejándolo en el altar junto con el rosario, dentro de su caja donde aguardaría la noche siguiente.

—Mamá… — susurró Ino tras mirarla hacer sus delicados movimientos.

—Dime.

— ¿De verdad los muertos pueden volver?

La mujer giró el rostro, mirando a su hija con una expresión pétrea.

—Solo Dios puede hacerlos volver — respondió, aunque de ninguna manera aquello podía ser una respuesta a lo que en realidad Ino estaba preguntando, o tal vez si, y lo que estaba en su cuarto era una de las pruebas de que el apocalipsis había llegado, con los muertos regresando de sus tumbas.

No quiso preguntar más, el medicamento le empezaba a dar sueño y pensó que solo necesitaba eso, y dormir. Su madre le había dicho que tenía el permiso para faltar a la escuela el tiempo que fuera necesario, y su profesor que solía ser indulgente con sus alumnos, entendía el sentimiento de lo que acontecía desde lo sucedido con Sakura, pues era ella su alumna favorita.

Subió de nuevo las escaleras armándose de valor para enfrentar la verdad apenas pudiera abrir la puerta, si ya empezaba resentir el efecto somnífero del medicamento, por tanto, era momento de descubrir si estaba ahí el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, o no había nada y todo había sido un producto de su imaginación.

Giró la perilla, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Se rehusó terminantemente a cerrar los ojos, y por ello, fue capaz de ver la silueta inmóvil de un cuerpo en posición de incorporarse pero sin llegar a hacerlo completamente. Solo se podía ver como una sombra entre un ambiente de pálido azul causado por la oscuridad.

Sintió que sus piernas temblaban, y aunque el impulso de gritar llegó a su mente como una urgencia, su voz simplemente no salió. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer de rodillas al pie de la cama con los ojos fijos en aquél cuerpo que no debería estar ahí.

—Vaya… espero que esta vez podamos tener una conversación decente.

Abrió la boca, pero de nuevo solo el silencio. Algo iba mal con ella, debería estar gritando, o desmayarse, sin embargo, sentía su corazón latir con la misma fuerza del día en que descubrió que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Una fracción de su cerebro buscaba las conexiones adecuadas para hacerla sentir miedo, pero el resto se enfocaba en esa absurda emoción y un inmenso alivio de saber que no estaba loca.

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? — consiguió preguntar.

—Ya te lo dije. No lo sé… fue como… como… como cuando ¿Recuerdas ese campamento al que nos mandaban de niños? Tratabas de despertarme en las mañanas llamándome desesperadamente… abrí los ojos y primero pensé que solo era una mañana ordinaria, pero empecé a tener los recuerdos del restaurante. No quería levantarme, pero mi cuerpo lo hizo por sí mismo.

La joven rubia sintió que se estremecía descontroladamente, ella había tenido el mismo sueño, un recuerdo de ese campamento, Shikamaru estaba dormido y ella quería despertarlo para ir al lago a una carrera de nado.

—No entiendo.

Lo dijo ella pero los dos sentían lo mismo.

—Ino, realmente me gustaría cambiar de posición.

— ¿Por qué no los has hecho?

—No sé. No puedo. Me dijiste que me quedara quiero, y aunque he tratado de concentrarme en hacerlo, simplemente no puedo.

— ¿Yo? ¡Yo no te estoy obligando! ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Inmediatamente Shikamaru consiguió incorporarse bien y estiró los brazos perezosamente, tan propio de él. Ella solo podía mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos, sin rastro alguno de la somnolencia que juraba tener hacía solo unos instantes.

—De verdad eres tú…— susurró.

—Parece que sí.

El chico volvió a tirarse en la cama, con los brazos extendidos y la cara al techo. Ino consiguió gatear hasta la orilla del colchón para subir también. Una idea había surgido en su mente y se apresuró a ponerla en práctica.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — preguntó Shikamaru al ver que la chica empezaba a arrancarle la ropa. Los botones de la camisa saltaron y su torso quedó expuesto.

Ino tragó saliva, después pasó sus manos por el pecho, encontró la marca del disparo y una línea que la atravesaba, seguramente por la que médico sacó la bala. Estaba cocido, al tacto se podía sentir el hilo en contraste con la piel. Él nunca tuvo vello, solo un intento de barba en la punta del mentón, así que todo el pecho estaba liso, pálido como lo estaría cualquier cadáver y frío, muy frío.

Reaccionó después de unos instantes.

—En uno de esos campamentos perdimos en sendero en un paseo en bicicleta ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, te caíste en una pequeña pendiente.

—Tú bajaste por mi, y te lastimaste la pierna.

— ¿Quieres ver la cicatriz? — preguntó él.

Ella asintió y se incorporó dejando que el también se levantara. Shikamaru desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó hasta los tobillo para dejarle ver una cicatriz en la pierna derecha que iba desde apenas arriba del tobillo hasta el muslo. Parecía el hasta de un ciervo, blanca y sobresaliente del resto de la piel. Ino hizo lo mismo que con la otra marca, recorriéndola con los dedos.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que sí soy yo— dijo Shikamaru volviendo a subirse el pantalón y brochándolo.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Era la tercera vez que preguntaban eso en un día, pero a igual que las dos veces anteriores, no supieron qué decir. La única opción era tan improbable como el hecho mismo de que Shikamaru estuviera ahí, conversando con ella el día que debiera ser su funeral.

— ¿Acaso yo te hice volver?

Shikamaru no podía abrochar la camisa, así que se conformó con meterla dentro del pantalón, Ino se había arrojado de nuevo sobre él recargándose en su pecho.

Quedaron así unos instantes, en silencio.

— ¿Qué… haces?

—No escucho tu corazón…

—Entonces… sí estoy…

—Creo que si. Creo que estás muerto. Muerto de verdad.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¿Ya vieron la portada? ¡Adivinen quién la hizo! ¡Claro! ¡Higurashi Fanfiction Studios!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
